Joining forces
by The Bad Touch Trio Girl
Summary: Dib has given up. He is sick and tired of everyone putting him down and thinking he's crazy. And as they say: If you can't beat them. Join them.


Joining forces

_A/N: I AM ZIM!'s fangirl._

_I don't know if I'll do any more Invader Zim stories but I'll have a look at requests._

_Zim and Hetalia are my two favourite TV shows that I'll never get bored of._

_Thank you world for these marvellous creations!_

_Sad that Zim is going to conquer our planet._

_Oh well._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim, but I do own a Invader Zim plush *Hugs Plush* That counts for something, right?_

* * *

Dib held his head in his hands as he rolled over the thoughts again in his head.

Dib had had enough of everyone on this planet. They all treated him like crap. That he was not worth their time.

Hell his Father ignored what he said half the time.

Weren't your parents supposed to encourage your dreams for God's sake?

Sighing he stood from his bed. Picking up a backpack filled with all the money he had saved over the years, clothes and some emergency kit. Just incase.

He walked out his bedroom door and down the stairs.

Dib was now around the age of 16 and a height of seven ft eight. He looked the same as he was when he was younger except had more muscle and his hair had grown more into a lightening bolt shape. He wore the same basic clothing.

Zim was still his enemy and they constantly fought everyday. Zim was around five ft three, 16 as well and had changed his hair to a longer black locks and still kept the same contacts. He also wore the same clothes although he wore his robe (dress?) as a shirt and wore black skinny jeans.

He did not have the same amount as muscles as Dib but was the most popular out of the two.

The both of them had developed a type of friendship but he still stopped him from taking over the world.

When Dib walked into the living room his anger seemed to boil as his sister asked where he was going to. "Since when did you give a fuck Gaz?!" Dib screamed at her.

Gaz's eyes widened, surprised that her brother had shouted at her. To be honest she was a little scared. "Woah Dib, what's wrong with you?" She asked almost caring but not exactly.

"What is wrong with me?" He said stabbing himself in the chest with his finger at the end of the sentence to add emphasis. "Well let us see. You fucking treat me like some punching bag. Dad doesn't even fucking care if I was still living on this hell hole. And the whole world thinks I'm a fucking NUTJOB!" he screamed. "And you asks what is fuck-"

"Watch your mouth son." Professor Membrane said as he stepped into the living room. "I heard your ranting from down in my labs and I came to say that I do care." He said patting his sons head.

Dib quickly slapped his 'fathers' hand away "Don't try and fucking fool me you useless asshole that can be somehow passed as a father!" He shouted as his 'father' took a step back.

"I'm leaving this place and going somewhere else because I'm fucking sick of all the abuse the lot of you give me." He turned on his heel "And don't come crying and begging to me when the world is taken over because I'll be the one ruling it." He walked to the door before stopping "Oh, and Dad. I am not Insane." He said before slamming the door open and closing it just as harshly.

The Membrane household was then consumed in silence and guilt. The both of them did not know what to say or do, but Dib didn't care.

Dib walked away from his house and to one that was more familiar. Knocking on it lightly he waited until a familiar dog/robot opened it "HIYA BIG HEAD BOY!" GIR shouted as he latched himself onto the mans waist.

Dib laughed as GIR snuggled against him "Hiya GIR. Do you know where Zim is?"

GIR jumped off the boy and looked up at him "MASTAH'S IN HIS LAB!" He said sticking his tongue out before turning around and leading Dib toward the toilet that led down to the Lab.

After they went down the toilet and ended in his lab they saw Zim messing around with the computer asking it ridiculous questions like 'What is a love bug?' Or 'What is a meteor shower?' "MASTAH!" GIR shouted as he jumped onto Zim's head.

"AH! GIR! WHAT HAS ZIM TOLD YOU ABOUT COMING INTO HIS LAB AFTER THE INCIDENT OF YOU BECOMING THE COMPUTER?!" Zim shouted as he pulled him off his head.

"Not to enter unless mastah said so." He deflated but quickly jumped to his feet "I'M GOING TO MAKE WAFFLES!" He shouted as he ran out the lab.

Dib laughed alerting Zim "AH! DIB-STINK HOW DID YOU GET INTO ZIM'S! LAB?!" He shouted. Cowering slightly behind the chair.

Dib put both his hands in the air and casually strolled over "I'm not hear to harm you. I'm here to join your side."

Zim blinked a couple of times before breaking into a hysterical laughter "YOU THINK YOU CAN FOOL THE ALMIGHTY ZIM YOU HUMAN WORM-BABY?!" he shouted as he tried to control his laughter.

Dib shook his head and dropped his hands to his sides "I'm being serious. I'm sick of this planet and want to see it crash and burn."

Zim's laughter died down and he checked for any signs of lies. None. Zim sat back in his chair "Hmmmmmm. Though I hate to admit it you are pretty smart Dib-stink. And having an Ally would help...Fine. As long as you never betray or disobey me."

Dib nodded his head "Fine by me."

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Give me one minute Dib-stink. I have a incoming call from my tallest's. Zim said turning in his chair towards the computer and pressing a button "Yes my tallest's."

The two men looked at each other before sighing "Zim. We have called to inform you that we no longer want you calling us to report. We only sent you to this 'Earth' because we actually thought that there was no planets." Zim paled slightly and Dib knew where this was going. "You Zim are no Invader. You are a defect. And no longer welcome in the Irken empire. We only kept you around for a laugh. I ho-"

"You are a bunch of assholes." Dib said to the two men on screen after he saw a tear fall from his enemy turned ally's eye.

"Excuse me!" The red one exclaimed. "We are the leaders of a might Irken empire-"

"But not mine." Dib retorted. "Zim here has been giving a lot of shit since he came to this planet and has come to succeeding pretty close plenty of times. I stopped him from reaching that goal and if I hadn't stopped him you would have owned this planet by now!" Dib shouted.

The tallest's were quiet and surprised. Zim was too, but he couldn't help but continue to cry. "We we're going to give you this planet once we had gotten it, but you know what? Fuck you. Well done for losing a planet and probably the best invader that ever will be born. Don't expect us too pick up any of your calls because we don't give a shit." Dib smirked as he continued "Oh, and by the way. When we conquer this one. Your next." Dib then pressed the button ending the call.

The room was silent till Zim stood up and hugged Dib from behind. "Thank you." He whispered shakily.

Dib turned round and hugged the smaller male "It's alright. I understand how you feel." He lifted his chin up and wiped the bright blue tears away. "Now lets conquer this planet."

Zim smiled and stood back "Yes Sir." He said with a smirk.

On the Irken ship the tallest stood staring at the screen "Do you feel like we have just made a big mistake?" The purple asked the Red.

Red nodded in response and they stood there staring at the screen unsure what to say or do. Just like the rest of the Membrane family.

**I AM ZIM!**

Zim sat in his glorious new lab messing about with some liquids that were probably highly poisonous.

They had finally conquered the earth after three years. Yes it had taken a long time but the still managed it. Who knew So many humans were allergic to peanuts.

There was the sound of a lift opening and Zim knew who it was and smirked. The man who made everything possible "Hello Dib-stink."

Dib walked over to Zim "Hello Zim. You still trying to figure out if there is any way of hurting your leaders without killing them?"

Zim nodded "I'm getting close. I think we can attack in about a month or two."

Dib nodded and looked up at the big screen where Zim's old leaders stood talking to the other invaders. Dib smiled "We'll get them. And then they'll pay big time."

Zim smiled and nodded "THEY WILL REGRET THE DAY THEY LEFT ZIM!" Zim shouted spilling the liquid and just missing his leg causing it to fall on the ground to make a huge hole from where the liquid used to lay.

Both Dib and Zim looked at each other before laughing at the almost disaster. "Master Zim and Master Dib dinner is ready." Dib turned towards the butler. He used to be a famous professor you know, and went by the name of Professor Membrane.

"We'll be up in a moment." Dib said. The butler bowed and went back up the elevator.

Zim waited till the man was gone "I still can't believe you made your Dad the butler and your Sister the maid." Zim said looking at the boy who only smiled softly.

"They got what they deserved." He said walking towards the elevator. "You coming?" He asked looking back.

Zim nodded taking his lab coat off and goggles. He walked towards Dib and into the elevator "Hurry up before GIR destroys the place again."

Dib laughed at the memory walking into the elevator.

They would get there revenge on the Irkens.

Oh, they will pay.

* * *

_A/N: So what do you think at my first attempt at a Invader Zim fic?_

_Please leave a review. Flames are not welcome thanks!_

_The Bad Touch Trio Girl  
signing out.  
hehehehehehe~_


End file.
